goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
An Outcall
'''An Outcall '''is the First Episode Of House of GoGang. Plot Igor goes under a outcall of several fans. Find out what happens during the outcall! Cast All Major Coward Characters All Secondary Characters Transcript Igor: "So, we do this, and that, and other..." (The phone rings.) Igor: Attends "Hello?" Pingy: "Who are you talking to?" Igor: "Somebody!" ??? (Speaking in Julie voice): "Heeey! Igor!" Igor: "Pippi?" Pippi: "Yeah! I heard you made a new theatre! Can I have a job here?" Igor: "You can be one of the entertainers!" Pippi: "Thank you!" turns off the phone. She arrives at the show. Igor: "Ummm..that was one person." (The phone rings again.) Igor: "Huh? I'll get it. Be right back." (Igor attends the phone again.) Igor: "Hello?" ??? (Speaking in Princess): "Hey, Igor the Mii! You know Saki Miyu? I found out that she's a coward!" Igor: "Info-chan?!" Info-chan: "Oh, you knew who was speaking on the phone!" Igor: "Meet me at the House of GoGang." Info-chan: "OK!" (She turns off the phone, then arrives at the show.) Igor: "You can be...ummm...." Pingy: "OK, everybody! Now for a grounded video from House of GoGang!" (The crowd cheers.) (The grounded video is "Dora Misbehaves At The 2015 Academy Awards/Grounded ".) Igor: "That was one good video!" to Info-chan watching [http://goanimate.com/videos/0fTdk8FVBlmo Caillou gets Sent To Military Camp on GoAnimate] Pingy: "What Are You Watching?" Info-chan: "Caillou gets Sent To Military Camp on GoAnimate." Pingy: "I made that video!" Igor: "Yep!" phone rings 1 more time Igor: "Oh god." attends the phone Igor: "Hello!" ???: in Kayla "Are you Sure Peanut about this?" Igor: "PB&J?" Jelly: "He figured out!" Igor: "Meet me at House of GoGang." Pingy: "Meet Them at House of GoGang?" Igor: "We're at House of GoGang, Silly!" Crowd Laughs Igor: "Ok?" turns off the phone Arrive at the House of GoGang. Igor: "Baka Baka, Baka Baka, Baka Baka..." Pingy: "Singing Cirno's Perfect Math Class again?" Igor: "Yeah..." Pingy: "Ok Everybody! Now For Another Grounded Video!" Crowds Cheer Grounded Video is "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6ly5NBJLX4 Caillou changes Frozen into Unfrozen" ] the video ends Igor: "That was a sucess!" Phone Rings AGAIN attends it Igor: "Hello?" ???: in David "Have you seen Sophie?" Igor: "Preston, she is on the House of GoGang." Preston: "Oh." turns off the phone and heads to the House of GoGang. Igor: "Okay, where they're coming from?" but Igor facepalms Igor: "Oh yeah, i was inviting them." Info-chan: "So Silly." Patchouli: "Info-chan! I love Igor more!" Info-chan: "No! I do!" Patchouli: "Me!" Info-chan: "Me!" Patchouli: "Me!" Info-chan: "Me!" Patchouli: "Me!" Info-chan: "Me!" Igor: "I LIKE YOU TWO EQUALLY, OKAY?!" Patchouli: "Sorry!" Pingy: "2 girls fighting for Igor!" Phone RIngs one more time Igor: "I guess this can be somebody." attends the phone. Igor: "Hello?" ???: Eric Voice "Alex Kimble Here! I'd like to be Today's Special Guest!" Igor: "Meet me at House of GoGang!" kimble turns off the Phone and goes to House of GoGang Igor: "Okay, Alex, Why you did Found the VGCP?" Alex Kimble: "To Defend Non-siders from the Bad users!" Igor: "Yeah, but they turned aganist Non-siders." Pingy: "Yeah!" Igor: "Meet me at the house of GoGang." Alex Kimble: "I'm already here!" Igor: "PB&JOtterisnumber1 must have missed that." Pingy: "Yeah." Igor: "Also, i'm going to show you my first fic ever..." screen goes white and shows this: here : A Day On Townsville the GRRB (wirch stands for good rowdyruff boys) and PPG was on their house blast igor : *kisses bubbles* Bubbles : ahh i luv you blast igor blast igor : OH YEAH! blossom & blazer : Ive heared a weird video called "kill the powerpuff girls" Blast igor And Bubbles Went To Watch The Video. Blong : Uhhhh Im Not sure Blossom : THAT NOOBY KILLER KILLED ME!!!! (on the video DUH) Blazer : this video is bad! 2 min later. Bubbles : *crying* the killer killed me........ (on the video DUH) Blast Igor : Yeah This video is bad 2 more mins later. Buttercup : THE GODDAMNIT KILLED ME!!!!!! (on the video DUH) Blong : yeah this video is pure bad! 5 mins later. a huge scream came outside of their house....... END OF PART 1 Part 2 : RRB : help!!!! :( ppg : anyone save them!!!! Grrb : RRb is Evil!! The Killer Exploded Brick's Head, Cuted off boomer's hair and shocked him with thunder and punched,slapped butch 3 times and hammered him and killer goes away the PPG AND GRRB draged RRB'S body intro the house... now they need find that killer! END OF PART 2 PART 3 : Blast igor : uhh bubbles *hugs bubbles* it seems the killer went away right no- They Hear BANG and explode sounds. Blast igor,blong,bubbles and buttercup Went closer and saw blossom and blazer dead (with no head like in the video) Everyone : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO end of part 3.......part 4 : blast igor & blong & buttercup & Bubbles : 2 is killed 4 is left! blast igor : HIDE!!! THE KILLER IS CLOSE!!! Killer couldnt notice the rest of ppg and grrb buttercup : killer coulnt notice us! :D The Killer noticed the rest of ppg and grrb then kills buttercup and blong (with a part of head missing like in the video) END OF PART 4 final part : blast igor : better be careful berfore the killer notice us :( bubbles : :iconeyepoppingplz: Yeah We need be careful The Killer came! Blast igor : HIDE ON A TOP OF BUILDING! The killer didnt notice bubbles and blast igor bubbles : yay! :) blast igor : SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (he didnt swear he just made bubbles to not talk) Bubbles : HURRY!!! The Killer start climbing the stairs then bubbles and blast igor die (with no hair and shocked with thunder like in the video) Narrtor : The Day Will never be saved again the say :( goodbye to powerpuff girls and good rowdyruff boys." Igor: "Pretty Cancerous, Right?" Pingy: "Agreed." Igor: "I hope you're in good condition." Sophie: "Jesus that was terrible." Igor: "I know Right?" Sophie: "Yeah..." Alex Kimble: "Broken grammar, bad spelling, WTF?!" Igor: "Should i say more?" Sophie: "Alex Kimble, you can go now." Igor: "Teehee." [Alex Kimble walks away. Igor: "And that Finishes our first episode!" THE END Category:Episodes Category:House of GoGang Episodes